


The Ape Affair

by Malezita



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malezita/pseuds/Malezita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A goal driven Captain is a force of nature that must be feared in its intensity and consequences... :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ape Affair

**Author's Note:**

> I have to give special thanks to Koneia, and Su for forcing me to finish this story after I made the huge mistake of showing them what was a joke first line.
> 
> also I need to say thanks to Katthryn for once more have the stomach to beta my story....but any mistake is mine!.... 
> 
> and last but not least, I want to thank to my muse, she likes cheap Gin ...that explains a lot!
> 
> diclaimer: I do not own any of this characters, I just took them and used them shamelessly to butcher once more Voyager canon. :)

“I can't believe it!” he growled as he rummaged in the drawers of his dresser, “This is just unbelievable, where are my shirts!”

Kathryn heard Chakotay cursing in his room and the beginning of a smirk started to form on her lips when she mentally checked “one less, 5 more to go”, but she wiped the smile off her face as soon as his footsteps told her he was approaching.

“KATHRYN…..oh you are here. Have you seen my green shirt?”

“Your green shirt?” She asked frowning.

“Yes, have you?” He asked as he finished buttoning his shirt from yesterday.

Kathryn mentally smiled, “soon…. very soon” she thought, looking at Chakotay with the most innocent expression she could manage.

“Do you want me to help search for your missing shirt?”

He sighed and gazing at Kathryn’s cup of coffee, he shook his head. “No, I’m sure that monkey is sneaking into the shelter and stealing my shirts. I bet he must have the most amazing nest of his herd, made with my shirts!” He said fisting the air in direction to where the monkey always sat to watch them.

Sighing in defeat he went to the replicator and asked for a coffee and a Bajoran walnut muffin, and sat with Kathryn to have breakfast. They talked about everything and nothing. 

They had been in this idyllic planet for over a month, but the idea to hide his shirts came up after he gave her the most gorgeous gift, her bathtub. Since they were left on the planet due the effects of the virus they were infected with, an idea begun to cook in her head. She wanted to see him….shirtless, but as the former Captain of Starship Voyager, she couldn’t just tell him, “Today, Commander, dress code is shirtless for anyone under the Captain’s rank, is that clear?!”  
No, that was out of the question. The night she was test driving her tub, a noise coming from the woods near the shelter scared her and when she screamed in surprise, he came running to ‘save her from some unknown danger’, but the scary monster in the dark was in fact an innocent monkey who began to hang near them all the time.

That night the seed of mischief was planted in her brain, she had found the ultimate scapegoat, the monkey! So she drew her plan, planted the doubt in Chakotay’s mind about how sneaky that monkey could be and stole her first shirt, a yellow one he had left at the shelter’s entrance, shamelessly blaming the monkey. It worked beautifully, so she continued systematically to steal his shirts, one by one, a white one, a blue one, one with stripes and now the green one. Her plan was going like a well-oiled machine.

She smirked again and began her day, some insects traps were to be checked and later a weeding session with her tomatoes.

2 days later

“OH NOO!! Not again! Not the pink one! I just took if off the refresher this morning!” he stares dramatically at the empty hook on the bathroom door.  
“KATHRYYYYYN! HAVE YOU SEEN THE PINK SHIRT I LEFT ON THE HOOK BY THE SHOWER? DID YOU TAKE IT?” Chakotay yelled from the bathroom.

“NOOOOO, WHY SHOULD I? I WAS OUT WATERING THE TOMATOES! LOOK FOR IT WHERE YOU LAST SAW IT!” She screamed back as she was coming inside the shelter.

He came walking out of the bathroom in his bathrobe and went directly to his room. After some noise and growls, which Kathryn thought were curses in his native language, he emerged dressed.

She discreetly sighed disappointed and they began to work together on making lunch. Chakotay prattled all the time saying how he was going to make monkey stew and that this ape had its days numbered.

Some days later

“I have all figured it out Kathryn! My grey and orange polka dots shirt was the last one that the monkey stole from me.” He said with decision in his voice and a confidence that made Kathryn feel warmth pooling under her belly.

“This time, that monkey is doomed! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA,” he laughed maniacally. “Look Kathryn, I have designed this trap,” he said showing her the blue prints of a very intricate mechanism that would make Wile E. Coyote very proud.

“I will catch him this time Kathryn… and you will have your blood sample… I promise!” He continued while patting her hand and looking proudly at his blue prints.

A surge of affection ran through her body for this man, so loyal, caring and thoughtful that even when he was thinking of catching an innocent monkey, he had her in mind.

It took Chakotay a couple of days to install the trap and he was sure that he would catch that horrible monkey this time. When he was finished, he deliberately left his precious cobalt blue Vorgonian silk shirt as bait and went out to continue happily with his projects.

When Kathryn was heading back to the shelter at dinner time a scream alerted her that Chakotay had found out and she ran to the only lighted structure.

When she arrived she found Chakotay cursing and yelling. Approaching him slowly she placed her hand on his forearm to catch his attention and softly asked feeling a bit guilty (just a little bit though) for what she had done.

“What’s up Chakotay? What’s the matter?” She said soothingly to him, trying to calm him down.

“This is impossible! That beast!” he growled. “That bloody beast not only has bad taste because it completely ignored my silk shirt, but it simply passed by my trap and stole two of my shirts from the refresher!” Exasperated he runs his hand through his hair. “Kathryn, I don’t have any more shirts left, Except for the one I’m wearing and the blue one. And we can’t afford to replicate new ones.” He said, almost whispering in defeat. “I don’t understand it, Kathryn, how did he do it? My trap was fail proof. I really do not understand it.” He continued shaking his head.

Her hand lifted to his head and brushed his hair tenderly, “You made a fantastic trap Chakotay. I’m sure any ordinary monkey would have fallen for that shirt, wonderful fabric by the way, but I’m sure this is no ordinary monkey. Maybe the monkeys here are more advanced than the ones we are used to.” 

He closed his eyes at her touch and his breath become calmer at her words. She was right, and he loved her for it, he had succumbed to her charms almost from the moment he met her and she was the only one with the power to bring him peace. Who cares for a couple of shirts? All he needed in this world was to be near to her.

Suddenly he noticed that she had stopped brushing his hair, and she was looking at him with wide eyes and a pink shade on her cheeks. 

“Was I thinking out loud?” He whispered lowering his head, not wanting to see her push him away once more.

“You did.” She said, putting her hand on his chin and lifting his head to look into his eyes.

His eye lids were closed, but a soft and feathery breath too near to his skin made him open them the exact moment she was slightly but sensually brushing her lips on his.

They were looking into each other’s eyes, when a noise made them look towards where the trap was as the ruckus caught their attention. It was the monkey, but this time he really had managed to over pass Chakotay’s trap and was heading out of the shelter with his blue silk shirt.

Kathryn squealed in surprise as Chakotay got up so fast that he almost made her fall on the floor.

“NOT MY BLUE SHIRT! You damn monkey! I was saving that for a special night with Kathryn.” He ran after the ape, screaming, until its furry little body disappeared into the darkness of the night.

Several minutes later he came back with a sleeve of the blue shirt in his right hand, mumbling about how he was going to rip his little monkey heart out with the help of toothpicks, when he heard Kathryn moaning from inside the shelter. His Starfleet training kicked in and he ran into their home. What he saw froze his blood, his beloved Kathryn was tangled in his trap!

“KATHRYN, what happened?” He asked as he slowly tried to untangle her from the strings of his monkey trap.

“You got up so quickly and I stumbled directly into the trap, which by the way is fantastic Chakotay! Every time I moved or tried to get free, I became trapped even more” she said looking at him rather proudly.

“I’m sorry Kathryn, let me help you,” he said as he started to move strings and pulleys, “It’s my version of a trap my dad showed me when I was a child”, he move some more strings, “move to your left please,” he told and she was free.

“Thank you,” she said.

As she begun to walk Chakotay noticed a rivulet of blood running down her leg.

“KATHRYN! You’re hurt!” He was hovering over her in seconds, looking frantically for a cloth or something to clean the blood, and when he couldn’t find anything he took off his shirt and pressed it to the wound.

Kathryn licked her lips and looked at him hungrily, “finally!” she thought as her hand was moving over but not daring to touch the muscles on his back. Only when he lifted her in his arms, her hand finally came to rest over his warm and silky skin. Kathryn shivered as she was carried to her bedroom, her senses overwhelmed by his proximity, and his intoxicating scent setting fire into her veins. She instantly missed the warmth of his naked torso when he gently deposited her on the bed. Through hooded eyes she saw Chakotay as he looked for something, but her consciousness could only focus on his golden skin and the movement of his muscles under it. In her mesmerized condition it took her a while before she finally noticed that he was speaking, and moreover, that he was asking her something.

“Kathryn, where is your medkit?” He asked again worried that a scratch on her knee had her in this semi-comatose state.

Vaguely registering the question she answered only with gestures, because for some unknown reason her capacity of articulate speech was lost as she pointed out to him that the medkit was under the bed.

He bent down and palmed the floor under the bed trying to find the medkit when he found a box instead. Dragging it out from under the bed he opened it. His surprise was monumental when his brain registered that inside the box were all of his missing shirts, all of them, except the one he just took off and the ruined silky blue one.

“Kathryn, what the heck!?!” he asked, between confusion and anger.

She blinked once or twice, failing miserably to concentrate on what he was saying and not on his brown, round and delicious nipple. She licked her lips again fantasizing about how his skin must taste. If she let herself be guided by the color, it surely tasted like honey.

The spell was broken when his glorious chest was covered by the most hideous gray shirt with orange polka dots. Blinking several times she looked into his face horrified and blushing she lifted her hands up to cover her face.

“Kathryn, why are all my missing shirts under your bed?” He asked again, thinking how lovely she looked when she blushed.

“I..I..I…that monkey,” she said pointing to outside, “surely the monkey hid them here; he must be trying to frame me.” She narrowed her eyes and blushed even more at her silly answer.

Chakotay almost choked between breathes and laughed at her response.

“Cough, cough…what?” He said impressed that the only thing that betrayed her was that pinkish shade on her cheeks. “Tell me the truth, I won’t be mad, I promise,” he said gently.

She reflected for a moment about her situation, while he continued looking for the medkit. “Well the cat is out of the bag” she thought, “there is no point in denying it, and since he saw me all but drooling over him, it is pointless now to keep it to myself. And also, I already sort of kissed him.” The sound of the medical instrument told her he had found it.

“I wanted to see you shirtless,” she said whispering.

“What’s that?” he said.

“I wanted to see you without your shirt on, but I couldn’t just ask for that” she said lowering her head and blushing even more.

“And you planned this, all the times I lost my shirts and you blamed it on the monkey?” he asked looking at her amused.

“Yes” was all she said.

“You know, all you needed to do was just ask me, right?” he said looking directly into her eyes as he slowly took his shirt off, revealing his golden brown shoulders. “All you needed was to say so.” 

“So,” she said and lifted her hand to feel the warmth of his skin, her sight fixed on the contrast of her skin color against his.

He breathed in, hissing, when her fingers circled and touched his darkish nipples. At the sound, her eyes were on his, taking her breath away at the love and want she saw in them.

An irresistible pull made her hands move up to his collar bones and wrapping her arms around his neck she gently brushed her lips to his, and deepened the kiss a bit, just enough to be able to bite his lower lip.

His arms were around her in seconds and when she kissed him, he kissed her back, slowly at first, massaging her lips and seeking for permission to taste her more.

She granted permission, slightly opening her mouth as his tongue instantly begun to explore her. 

Chakotay was on a cloud of bliss. Kathryn, his Kathryn was in his arms kissing him back, the warmth of her body, her hands tangled in his hair, the subtle apple scent emanating from her skin. He was drunk with desire.

The kiss ended too soon but they needed to catch their breath. They looked into each other’s eyes, her arms still over Chakotay’s shoulders and their foreheads touching, their breath mingling in a very intimate dance. Slowly his arms moved to the front of her chest and slightly touching her breasts, both at the same time, she felt the coil of want stir under her belly and smiled. 

His hands traveled down to the hem of her dress and snaked under it… at last touching her skin, they both shivered at the contact.

“Can you take your dress off?” he asked with a very husky voice “or I do it and blame the monkey?” he said smiling at her.

She snorted and lifted her arms to let him know he could take it off, he did it so fast and obediently that Kathryn barely noticed until his eyes grew wide like saucers; she looked down to her bare breast and then to him.

“You… you…” he swallowed hard, “you don’t wear a bra?” He asked blinking at her.

“Uh...not when I’m off duty” she simply answered playing with the hair on the back of his head.

“I won’t be able to walk normal again woman!” he said touching slightly over his pants at his now very notorious and restrained erection.

Doing a path from his shoulder to the hand that was over his manhood she swatted it away.

“Don’t worry Commander, I will take care of your predicament.” she said saucily licking her lips.

Chakotay groaned. “You are going to be the death of me…I know, but I will die a happy man” he said as he bent her back onto the mattress where his tongue began a journey of pleasure over her skin, kissing his way to her breasts, rolling his tongue around the taunt nipple and gently suckling and biting it till she arched her torso to him. His mouth moved back up again claiming her mouth in a hungry kiss while his hand skimmed slowly down her belly to her sex and massaged her sensitive warmth over her underwear until it was damp. He then slid a his thumb under the garment’s elastic and pulled it down and off her hips, his hand came back and he glided one finger between her swollen folds and gently rubbed over her tiny pearl making her moan in desire.

She was about to come to his ministration when he stopped. Through hooded eyes she saw him unfastening his trousers and pulling them down to free his now throbbing erection. Instantly her mouth watered. 

Climbing back onto the bed, Chakotay spread Kathryn’s legs a little more with his knees and began to tease her sensitive skin with his shaft and when the tip was aligned with her entrance, he gently and slowly pushed his hips to her, bit by bit, in a little and then out, to give her body time to adjust to his size. Her legs were up and wrapped around his hips forcing him to fill her completely.

With a last push he was sheathed inside her and he was again kissing her mouth. While her hands raked along his back leaving nail marks, her hips moved up in countermovement to him, making him go deeper into her.

The clenching of her inner muscles and her moaning and whimpers told him just how close she was to climax and he increased the pace, he was as near as she was but he wanted them to climax together.

A tight knot of pleasure unfolded under her belly muscles and a wash of electricity ran through her body from head to toe making her moan his name. With a last ram and seconds of difference his seed was spilling deep inside of her making him growl her name into her ear.

Making sure he wasn’t crushing her, he rolled them sideways, not wanting to loose contact with her.

She lay there sprawled over him, catching her breath and lazily toying with his nipple while she feathered kisses on his neck.

His hands moved up and down her back, from her shoulders to her hips and cheeks, enjoying the feel of her breasts on his chest.

“I wish I knew before that this would have been so good,” she half mumbled, half spoke.

“I wish you have told me about wanting to see me shirtless instead of blaming the monkey of stealing them,” he said turning his head and kissing her forehead. “I have spent hours on meditation and vision quests, talking to my animal guide and apologizing to her for wanting to kill that poor monkey.”

“I’m sorry, but I will make it up to you,” she said not very apologetic as she moved one of her hands down to palm his already growing erection.

“I love the way you think, and I love you,” he simply said.

“I love you too,” she confessed as she kissed him into oblivion.

 

Fin!


End file.
